


Revenant's Regret

by rhiner



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (Obviously), Gen, Heavy Angst, Kind of Happy ending?, Reminiscing, main character is the hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiner/pseuds/rhiner
Summary: An ex-Nightstalker feels strongly about the Stasis that replaced his Light.
Kudos: 3





	Revenant's Regret

**Author's Note:**

> an apex legends writer does destiny? since when?  
> this fic changes how supers work, in that you get stuck with one subclass, but you can switch freely between the different supers. so a nightstalker could use the tethers and spectral blades, but nothing else. unless you get The Stasis Disease.

The snow crunches beneath my boots, the wind whipping my cloak and gear around. The freezing temperature used to kill me sometimes, but ever since... well, _that_ happened, it's been nothing more than an annoyance. Laying down next to a cliff, I pull my sniper-rifle over my shoulder, looking through the optic down at the ground. This was the worst part of being a Hunter that works for the Vanguard- having to do patrols where you just sat around with a rifle. Believe it or not, Hunters would rather be down in the action with a hand cannon of choice and shotgun.  
  
But this is what normally happens. Just me, my... technically deceased Ghost, and the rifle, looking down on fights that I should be in. Fights where I should be feeling the soft tug of the fabric of reality begging to be used as a weapon. Fights where I feel the Void demand that I feed it with the enemies of humanity. Fights... where I'm alongside my Fireteam.  
But no.  
  
I don't feel any of that.  
The pit in my soul was replaced by a frozen-filling, and I hate it.  
I hate the crystalized ice that sticks to my gear after a Super, and how it tries to cover up the now worthless Orpheus Rig I still wear. I can almost put a voice to it, one that tells me to abandon my ties to the Light.  
I hate that the same thing that brought me back to life took my Fireteam. My family.  
  
Even my own resurrected peers seem to hate it. Or, they're at least scared of it. Just how Void Light was feared in the Dark Ages.  
This time, though? It's deserved.  
It's a power that sucked all the Light out of us, and replaced it with something... sinister. Filled with malice. Worse than the Hive, somehow.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by the crunch of snow behind me. I completely zoned out, it seems, my scope trained on a rock. Looking behind me, it's the Fireteam I was assigned to by the Vanguard. A Titan and a Warlock.  
  
"...Seriously, for a Hunter, you're really anti-social, huh?" The Warlock starts, "You didn't even respond to your comms."  
"Oh. Sorry, I was thinking." I sling the sniper-rifle around my shoulder, and stand up. The Warlock looks me up and down, and spots the Orpheus Rig.  
"You're a Nightstalker?"  
  
"...Used to be. I'm a Revenant now."  
To my surprise, neither of them step back.  
"A Stasis Hunter? We've been lookin' for one of ya." The Titan walks forward, looking off the cliff. "Used to be a Sunbreaker, got the Stasis disease and now I'm a Behemoth."  
"Former Stormcaller. Currently Shadebinder." The Warlock states.  
  
"...Huh."  
Now that I'm looking at them, it makes sense. They're doing the same thing I am, refusing to discard their Exotic armour designed for their specific needs.  
Maybe this patrol would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> it really seems a little edgy, but when are void hunters not edgy?  
> criticism is appreciated


End file.
